


Symbiote

by Debi_C



Series: Symbiote [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is original character centered but I hope you will all forgive me my little experiment.  Daniel, Vala and the rest will be in and out of the storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiote

My name is Raksha and my host is dying. We both know she is. Malda is of great age and she was injured in the attack on our stronghold. She is quite old now as we joined many years ago though I am young for a Tok’ra. I was of the last spawn of Egeria before she disappeared. 

We symbiotes take a long time to mature. I carry the genetic memory of my mother. I must continue so that these memories will survive. But first I must find a proper host to transfer. Indeed, I first must find a host of any kind or I will perish along with my old friend. 

Wait. There. There along the wall, I see there is someone hiding. No, it is not a human; it is a lupan, an animal that my host had adopted when she found it as infant. It is only a beast, but it is young and strong and is large enough for me to cohabit. It is coming to Malda. It is sniffing her body. It is licking her face. Farewell, my old friend. I regret our parting but you are dying and I wish to live for my race. 

I slid out of my old host’s mouth and enter the young ones. The sharp teeth show me I am entering the body of a predator. The consciousness I find there is surprisingly strong and I feel the presence of an intelligent mind. I find her name is Shemi. She fights me at first then realizes that I am a part of her mistress. Because of her faithfulness and love for Malda she acquiesces to my presence. I allow her to dominate me. I am stressed from the transfer. She flees running from the damaged cavern on four nimble feet as it rumbles and groans in its own death throes. 

Soon Shemi finds a safe place for us to hide, a small depression under a great stone faced cliff. We crawl under a thorny bush that is growing next to it and into the soft dirt beyond. We need to sleep. We need to heal and gather energy to blend so that we may communicate well with each other. I will rely on her instincts to keep us safe. She will learn to understand me so that we can escape back to the Tok’ra. We, Malda and I, had thought her only a pet but I am discovering that she is much more intelligent than we had ever believed. This may be a better blending than I had expected. We are both exhausted and we sleep. 

We awake late that night and I am startled by the marvelous visions that I now share. Our blending is complete and I see through the lupan’s heightened senses. The darkness is alive with sounds, smells and sights that I have never experienced before. Everything is as clear as daylight. Shemi stretches her long furry legs out until I can feel the popping and relaxing of muscles and tendons. There is something itching behind our ear and our left hind leg easily reaches up to scratch it. The flexibility is amazing. There is also a feeling of discomfort in our belly. My host needs to feed. Once again I allow her to take control and I go along watching and learning what this marvelous body requires. 

I soon find out that we need raw meat, bones and blood to survive. I’m a little repelled at first but then remember that Shemi is a carnivore. For us to function at peak condition, we must eat her proper diet. The first thing she finds is a small herbivore and she runs it to ground with long powerful leaps. The animal squeals its death cry and we feed. The blood is hot and strong. The meat is good and the bones crunch pleasingly. She does not gorge on her kill but stops when her hunger is slaked. 

‘Too much food is not good. It slows me. We cannot be slow. Slow is death’ 

I am calm and I understand. ‘You are wise. Thank you for accepting me.’ 

‘You were kind to me when I was a cub, you and the woman.’ 

‘You know about me? About Malda and I?’ 

‘I knew you were two in one body. I heard your voice and I smelled your breath. I do not fear you as you think I should. You gave me good food, warmth and safety. Now I can shelter you.’ 

It made sense. Of course the lupan would have sensed my presence in Malda. Just my short experience with this host has shown me we had never fooled this very perceptive being. 

‘Do you wish to find your people?’ she asks. 

‘I think that they are all dead. It is only us together.’ 

“Yes, I think so too. But perhaps we can find the alone people and they can help us find your pack.” Shemi rose from where she was lying and started to walk. 

‘But how can we find them?’ 

‘We can use the tunnel. You remember the right scratches on the fat tree trunk. We can push the leaves on the tree and light the red eye and go through the tunnel. We will find the alone people and they can tell you of your pack.” 

‘I’m not sure I understand.’ 

‘I will take you to the tunnel, and then you will know.” 

We set off in a long legged distance eating trot. She is amazing. While I mourned Malda, I knew that this wonderful wise being was going to save me and perhaps my people. 

By the end of the day we had traveled a long distance and as we topped a rise I saw the ‘tunnel’ Shemi has spoken of to me. It was the Stargate. She gave a toothy laugh at my realization and started down the hill towards the control pedestal, the short tree of the leaves and red eye. We were very pleased with ourselves. 

When we got to the tree/pedestal we reared up on our back legs and looked down at the symbols on the leaves/panels. Where should we go? Our old stronghold on Ravanna was destroyed and abandoned. Perhaps the Taur’i planet they called the Alpha Site would still be there. I knew the coordinates and perhaps they would have news of the Tok’ra. 

With Shani’s feet, I pressed the proper coordinates and the Stargate activated. Then we went into the plasma field. 

We were met on the other side by Taur’i soldiers with drawn weapons. The commander came forward with his pistol pointed directly at our head. He then looked suspiciously at the now closed Stargate then down at us in disgust. 

“It’s a dog.” He complained to no one in particular. “Who would send a dog through the Stargate?” 

We had to speak to him. He had to know who and what we were. I took over the forefront from Shemi. “I am Raksha of the Tok’ra.” I know from experience that my eyes flashed. 

“Shit!!” The man jumped back. “It’s a Gould! It’s a goddamned talking dog Gould!!” 

“Uhm, Major.” A younger man spoke up. “I, uh, think it said it was a Tok’ra.” 

“Tok’ra?” 

“We are Tok’ra.” Raksha replied to his question. “I wish to speak to General O’Neill or Daniel Jackson.” 

“Well, that’s gonna be kinda hard as they’re not here.” The officer in charge replied. “I’m Major Kline. Our commanding officer is Colonel Featherling.” 

“May I speak to him?” I was having a little trouble communicating. Shani’s mouth was not shaped for human speech but evidently the words were understandable. 

“Yes, of course.” Good the human was speaking to her and looking directly into her eyes. “I’ll let him know what’s going on then introduce you to him…ma’am. You are a ma’am?” 

“My host is female so you may address me as such.” I replied. 

The man nodded, looked around at his troops and motioned her to follow him. We padded behind him. He led us into their compound, and then after a few moments, another human male arrived. “What’s going on Major?” 

“Well sir, while we were doing our survey the Stargate activated. This, uhm, creature came out of it and talked to us. She said she was a Tok’ra.” 

I sat on my haunches and spoke as best I could. “I am Raksha of the Tok’ra. I would like to communicate with your superiors at the SGC.” 

“I’ll be damned.” He looked at us in amazement. “A talking dog Tok’ra.” Colonel Featherling shook his head. 

“Major Kline told us that Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson are not here. I could not go to the SGC because I did not know the proper symbols.” I spoke quietly so that I would not alarm him or make him suspicious of my request. 

“Well, Ma’am. I’m not authorized to give them to you, but I can send you there if they give me permission.” 

“I understand.” I nodded. “Will you do this thing?” 

“Sure.” He nodded to his underlings. “Come with me. We’ll see what General Landry says about it.” 

We returned to the Stargate. Pressing the characters on the pedestal, he then motioned for us to stand closer. 

“General Landry. Alpha Site reporting.” 

A voice returns through the Chappa’i. “ Col Featherling? This is General O’Neill. What do you have to report?” 

It was O’Neill himself. This is a good thing. 

“Sir, we have a rather unusual guest. What appears to be a large wolf has arrived at the base through the Stargate. It, or rather she, says she is a Tok’ra and asked to speak to you or Dr. Jackson.” 

“It’s a wolf?” The disembodied voice sounded unconvinced.

“It’s form is a wolf yes. She says she’s a Tok’ra. Talks pretty good too considering.” 

“Well Colonel, send her through. Dr Jackson and I will meet her this side.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Featherling turned to me and indicated that I should enter the wormhole. “Well, there ya go, Ma’am.” 

I emerged from the Stargate into a wondrous cave. The noise is quite loud to my host and we cringe slightly as the wormhole disconnects. 

A pack of Taur’i soldiers surround us. They are holding what both my host and I recognize as weapons. Then from a high place, two of the Taur'i come down stairs and approach us. They are not armed and I am gratified. Shemi has a fear of weapons and it is well founded. The taller man in the blue clothes approaches, the smaller brown haired one is close behind. “I’m General Jack O’Neill; this is Dr Daniel Jackson.” 

Gracefully, my host lifts us up on our hand legs, to a sitting position and then settles sitting on her haunches. I speak through my host. “We are Raksha of the Tok’ra and Shemi of the Lupans. We share this body in the manner of the Tok’ra. We come seeking asylum.” Shemi dropped to a more comfortable sitting position so that I may speak more easily. “Our home was destroyed by enemies. I do not know where the other Tok’ra went. My previous host rescued Shemi, my now host, when she was a cubling. When Malda died, Shemi came to us and we joined as one being.” 

General O’Neill looked as us oddly then glanced at the other man. “Well, Daniel, what do you think?” 

The other Taur’i bends down on one knee to be of a level as us. “I am Daniel. Welcome to Stargate Command.” He looked us in the eyes and knew that we were who we said we were. He glanced up at his friend. “This is like the pairing we discovered on P2X-338, only one based on a beneficial relationship.” 

The General appeared confused. “Daniel?” 

“Remember on P2X-338, we found a Goa’uld that had taken over a creature that had been put in a sarcophagus with its host to kill it? You know the one in the Ziggurat with the Russian team.” 

“Oh, yeah. Marduck.” The other human nodded. “But he couldn’t talk.” 

“He was probably a much more primitive creature.” He showed his teeth in what I assured my host was a friendly expression called a smile. “The uh, Lupan is obviously a much more advanced host.” 

“Indeed, Shemi is highly intelligent and a very perceptive partner.” I replied. “She saved my life when my old host died of her injuries during the attack upon us.” 

“Do you know who your attackers were?” O’Neill asked. 

“They were the humans that lived on the world that we had sought sanctuary upon.” I replied sadly. “Though we tried to help them, they only feared us. They called us evil names and in the end, killed Malda. They would have killed us in this form also if they had caught us. They called Shemi her familiar and because of us they feared her also.” 

Daniel looked up at O’Neill. “Jack, can we let them stay?” 

“We can ask the IOA.” The tall one replied than turned to us. “Unfortunately, we don’t know where the Tok’ra are. You can stay here for a while, but we can’t help you find them.” He shrugged his shoulders in the human fashion. “After Jacob Carter died, they cut and ran.”

I sighed. This news was unhappy but at least he offered us sanctuary. “I didn’t know of Jacob’s death. It is a great loss to both our races. We thank you for your acceptance. We will obey your rules and help you if we can so long as we are your guest.” 

“Okay,” O’Neill clapped his hands together making a loud pop. “Daniel, can you settle our guest into one of the visitor quarters? I’ll let Hank know what I’ve done here.” 

Daniel rose from his knee to his full height. “Shall I call you Raksha?” 

“Yes, please. My host doesn’t speak well with a human voice and she is a little frightened here.” 

“Of course,” He bared his teeth in friendliness. “Come with me. I’ll show you to your quarters.” 

We followed our new friend through the grey cave and he led us into a box. The doors of the container closed and Shemi startled at the confinement. She leapt to the rear of the small room. I assured her it was only a means of conveyance and nothing to be feared. She settled down and we continued in an upward motion. 

“I’m sorry that I frightened your host.” Daniel apologized. 

“She has led a sheltered life.” We reply. “She is seeing many things that are new and frightening to her.” 

“So your blending is new?” He asked curiously. 

“Yes, only a moon’s time of my old planet.” We bared our teeth in a smile as he had. “She is very young and my previous host was very old.” We bowed our head in our shared memories. “It was hard to lose such a friend.” 

“I can only imagine.” He said softly. “My wife was taken by the Goa’uld. She died when the symbiote was killed.” 

“It is difficult.” We agreed. 

“When the box stopped moving the doors slid open. A dark haired human female was there to meet us. 

“My Daniel, where have you been?” She asked. We could smell that she was interested in him, but he did not seem to share this. 

Daniel greeted her. “Hello, Vala. Meet a new friend.” He indicated us to the woman. “This is Raksha, she’s a….” 

The woman’s nostrils flared and her pupils decreased. “She is a Goa’uld in an animal’s body.” This Vala did not like us. 

“No,” he said disapprovingly. “She’s a Tok’ra in a body of a wolf.” 

“Really?” She asked in a doubting tone. “A Tok’ra?” 

I spoke slowly so that I was more easily understood. “I am Raksha. I am a spawn of Egeria. I seek the Tok’ra.” 

This seemed to fluster Vala. “Really? Egeria? I thought….” She looked at Daniel. 

“I know my mother must be dead.” I said slowly. “It has been many eons since I have heard of her. I have been on a planet alone for some time.” 

“So be nice, Vala.” Daniel spoke firmly. “Raksha has offered to assist the SGC.” 

The woman’s expression changed to one of more acceptance. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance Raksha.”

 

Daniel and the Vala woman escorted us to the medical room where a small female doctor in a white coat looked at us. Her name was Carolyn and she did the best she could although she did comment that the SGC needed a vet. I was not sure what that was until Daniel explained to us that it was a doctor for animals. I was not sure if I should be insulted for my host but it was probably a good idea as she professed to have only a limited knowledge of canid physiology.

After the examination, Daniel inquired if we were hungry or tired. Shemi, being still young and growing, was indeed in need of food so we were escorted up to the eating place. As we stood looking at all the selections, my host intimated that she wanted raw meat. I asked for it through my escort and the man behind the metal table gave me a wonderful slab of raw, red meat with a bone in it. 

The human took it from the man and carried it to a place beside yet another table. He sat it on the floor and I allowed Shemi to take control so that she could enjoy her meal completely. The woman brought two small containers of a hot liquid and they both sat down to wait on us as we ate. The food was wonderful and fresh and the bone had good marrow in it. They sat and watched us eat without any rush.

When Shemi finished the meat and bone I once again took control so that she could sleep. She was very satisfied and willingly allowed it.

I stood to indicate my readiness to continue. Daniel and Vala had been discussing my requirements for sleep and he led me to a room with a large soft bed and some other furniture.  
He also showed me a smaller water closet.

“I’m not sure if you can use these facilities.” He said showing me an even smaller cubicle that had a drain in the floor. “Perhaps the shower will do as a toilet for you, unless you can use the stool.”

Vala had stood by quietly but now she spoke up. “Of course she can’t use the stool, Daniel.” She said in a hurried manner. “The shower would be much better. Perhaps one of those sand boxes that some people use for cats could be added, you know the mechanical kind that scoops itself for solid waste. Someone can come tend to it once a day or so.” She told him. “She can just pee down the drain.

It occurred to me what she was speaking of. Certainly in this cave of steel and concrete such matters would have to be addressed. Shemi could not balance on the porcelain chair. The shower would be a better answer. I would have to explain it to my host in detail later.

Daniel and she spoke for a few moments more then they take their leave so that we may rest. Shemi hoped up on the wonderfully soft bed and stretches out her full length. I assure her that we are safe here so she falls asleep quickly. I remained awake for a short while longer thinking of the agreement I have entered into with the Taur’i. I do not regret it, it is logical, and it may prove to be very interesting.

 

The next morning, Shemi and I awaken to find ourselves still on the soft surface in our own private cave at the SGC. My host goes into the small room and uses the facilities as agreed and we wait for a short while hoping to have someone come to get us. After an hour or so and in response to my host’s rumbling stomach we discover how the door operates and with a little mouth and paw work we manage to open it.

As we walk down the corridor people step aside and allow us to pass undeterred. Following Shemi’s nose, we find our way back to the food room. Seeing us as we enter the room the human who had served us last night determined that we were in need of sustenance and he again put a large piece of red meat with a large bone in its middle in a plate. He then carried it over to a quiet corner of the room and set it on the floor. “Here ya go, lady. I know you need the raw and I’ll get you some organ meat next time I order.” He patted us on the shoulder and then left us to our feast. While the gesture was odd, it was not distasteful. It produced a warm feeling for my host as Malda had also done something similar to her.

As we were finishing, Daniel, Vala and a light haired woman came in. Vala saw us immediately and came over to greet us. “Good morning, Raksha. Did you have a good night?”

I responded with as close an approximation to their word ‘yes’ as I could.

Daniel knelt down to my level. “I’m pleased you were able to find your way here. Did someone let you out of your room?” 

“No.” I managed. “Opened door.”

“Of course, she did Daniel.” Vala frowned at him. “She’s a Tok’ra, not a dog.”

The other woman was watching carefully. “So this is Raksha?” she asked.

“Yes,” He answered. “She’s the Tok’ra that came through the gate yesterday.” Daniel looked at me and the plate. “I take it you’ve eaten already?’

I answered yes again just as my friend the food man came over. He picked up my plate. “Easiest customer I have.” He commented. “I’ll get her some variety today when I order. Even my pet dog needs different types of meats for a balanced diet.”

“That’s great, thanks Todd.” Daniel answers for me. “I not very conversant with what canids need for a good diet.”

“All dogs are wolves in different fur.” He responded with a smile. “My German Shepherd is very similar in body weight as this lady.” He looked at me, “No offense, Ma’am.”

I tried to speak with a common human word. “Okay.”

We all laughed. My muzzle is not made for this language.

“After we eat, could you take Raksha to General Landry’s office?” Daniel asked the dark female, Vala. “He and Jack want to talk to her about any plans they may have cooked up.”

She nodded. “Then afterwards I can take her shopping.”

Daniel looked at her with a frown. “For what?”

“Why Daniel darling, for clothing.” Vala replied. “She can’t run around naked. She is an intelligent female after all. Without ornamentation some people could confuse her with a lower animal.”

The light colored lady, Sam, nodded in agreement. “Vala has a point.”

He had finished his meal and stood up. “I have a class to teach. Go see Jack and Landry, then we’ll talk.”


End file.
